


No Title Cygate Fic

by Astraya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Cock Slapping, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3068186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraya/pseuds/Astraya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from a universe I play around in where the Cybertronian's are humanized, please note: they are not humans from Earth but they are organic.</p><p>This is a plotless piece of nothing but smut between humanized Cyclonus and Tailgate.</p><p>Story is also here: http://starkformer.tumblr.com/post/106294131045/nameless-cygate-fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Title Cygate Fic

Tailgate stuck his tongue out playfully as he climbed onto his lover and looked down at him, “Just yoooou and meeee,” He said in a sing-song voice. He had a cute body, he was not lean, built short and stocky with soft squishy weight around his thighs and butt, really all over, but it seemed to condense in his thighs and butt and leave his legs from the knee down thin and delicate. He was shaped like a pear. His vanilla skin was always silken and big blue eyes watched the dark hands of his warrior-lover as one gave his hip a squeeze. He was scar-less aside from around his knees where his cybernetic legs were attached, legs that blended in as flesh and bone.

Tailgate was a few thousand years old, he was young. At least when perched on top of a man who was many millions old, to Cyclonus those years were still so raw and tender. Naïve. Inexperienced. In need of a guiding hand to ensure the capabilities just below the surface had a chance to blink and take their first breaths. Not a child, no, and not incapable of great deeds and sound decisions but Tailgate needed more, a little more of life to temper him. The tightness of skin, the fresh glow, it took Cyclonus back to a time, long ago, with Galvatron when they had been young and intimate. How intense those years had been, absolutely fixated on each other, fucking and fighting their way across galaxies like Lords of the Stars. Everything had been an adventure and adventure had been thrilling. They had both been so strong.  _So stupid at times_ , Cyclonus mused.  _Primus and Unicron, you were kind onto those early years, most kind._

Tailgate had this  _energy_ but it was a softer passion than Galvatron but this did not render the mini’s passion lesser. He never growled or dragged nails across his lover’s skin. He didn’t rock into him for dominance nor did he ever reach both of his small hands around Cyclonus’s throat-  _no_ , he was playful and joyous. It was difficult to adjust to the change of pace. Tailgate slide down Cyclonus and whimpered a little, “Fuck me?” Careful fingers walked up his stony abdomen and hard sternum before be pressed his palm over Cyclonus’s chest with a distant sound, dreamy, distracted.

“Nnnn,” Cyclonus rumbled. He felt over this new creature, still delighted in the differences even though he had rubbed his palms over every inch of him again-and-again. “You will wait.”

Tailgate’s eyes brightened and he grinned, “I will?” He felt firm hands suddenly behind pull him all the way up Cyclonus’s chest until his small penis was nearly resting against the man’s nose. Tailgate covered his nose and mouth with a shy hand, “What are you  _doing_? You  _shouldn’t_ -” A flick of Cyclonus’s tongue and Tailgate cut off in an electric whine and started to harden immediately. “Cy-Cyclonus! You-you’re too great a-a-a  _man_  for t-that,  _not m_ e, not  _me_.”

“Nonsense.” Cyclonus pulled him closer and took his penis and balls into his mouth and sucked both at the same time. Tailgate had a cute little package, hairless, and well-kept and his size suited his smaller body. Cute little Mini. Cute little cock. Tailgate shuddered with a hitched breath.

“ _Oh_ ,” His cheeks pinked. “Feels re-re-really good, Cy…”

Cyclonus reached around easily and pushed him closer and Tailgate yelped as he fell forward, holding himself by his forearms against the headboard with his abdomen resting on the top of Cyclonus’s head. Again a blush of feeling struck the smaller as their roles were terribly reversed. He was just a Mini! A street sweeper who worked a few years before he came to pieces at the idea of sweeping the same few city blocks for  _millions of years_. Cyclonus was royalty, a master of Cybertron… and he… he…

“I don’t like this!” Tailgate squawked.

Cyclonus instantly stopped and gently repositioned the Mini back in his original place sitting, straddled, just below his sternum. His cheeks were pink but his pupils wide and avoidant and the warrior hummed deeply, worried he had frightened his precious white rabbit. “Tailgate,” He said slowly, reached out, covered the side of Tailgate’s face with one hand. “I believe-” Cyclonus considered but stopped, it would take time. The lingering culture of the Expansion Era to which they both were born had not lessened its grip on Tailgate, he still saw himself as part of a disposable population and this… romance seemed trapped within a box even when no one was looking and no one cared anymore. That era was dead. They had both blinked and found themselves in the Modern Era where Tailgate was equal and the military royalty Cyclonus was born into obliterated and gone.

“Sorry,” Tailgate finally looked at him. “I’m sorry.”

“No,” Cyclonus forced a half grin. “This changes nothing.”

“I’d rather… do something for you.”

“And I am happy to receive.”

Tailgate smiled. He pushed back with his hands and slide himself down Cyclonus’s body until he spilled between his legs. Tailgate opened his mouth, hummed, and without a flick of the tongue or any leading in started to suck Cyclonus’s dark-skinned cock. He wiggled his nose and bobbed and pushed that length far into his throat where he couldn’t breathe. Cyclonus gave a grunt of pleasure and reached out, holding him there until his cheeks went pink.

_Pretty little thing_ , Cyclonus thought. He released. Tailgate came up for air, mouth open, a line of clear spit connecting his bottom lip to the warrior’s dick. A few gasps and he went back for more. Cyclonus waited until he was sufficiently stiff.

“Come here,” Cyclonus beckoned. He dipped his fingers into lube waiting, open, at his bedside and wet his cock with it. Tailgate saw and grinned, turned and straddled him so his backside faced him and he rubbed his hands over Cyclonus’s thighs, over his knees, stretched until he couldn’t reach any further. He felt a tug and Cyclonus’s head press into him. The Mini arched his back, pressing greedily against the heat.

Cyclonus groaned,  _such a pretty little thing_. The way his ass stretched and how monstrous Cyclonus looked and felt in his smaller mate still transfixed the warrior. He smeared extra lube over Tailgate’s bubble-butt and gave him a generous slap. 

“ _Ow_!” He peeped and looked over his shoulder. “Gosh.”

“ _Shush_ ,” Cyclonus smirked, fingers found his hips and tugged him back further on his length. Tailgate went to work, giving him a little show as he backed against his cock or lifted his little butt up and sunk down again. “Ah, you make it so hard not to cum…” Cyclonus said as he spread Tailgate’s ass more and groaned at flesh rocking down his length. Suddenly lifting him off to admire the gaping hole where his dick had been. “Mmm,” He sunk him back down. He repeated this several times, simply because the sight was erotic and played into the warrior’s quiet perversions. He listened to small sounds of pleasure from Tailgate before he turned the Mini around on his cock without ever having to lift him off. He grinned able to see his lover’s face now, cheeks pink, mouth open, panting, but trying not to look as breathless as he actually was.

Cyclonus crunched so he could kiss him and Tailgate put his hands on his mate’s face and kissed back, slow thrusts took up again between licks and sucks and bright blue eyes stayed open and wide as Cyclonus rubbed over his boyish chest down to his soft hips. He was almost genderless aside from his sex, he had softness and curves like a female and the extra weight softened him further but a male’s sex parts, flat chest, and wonderfully androgynous voice. “Cyclonus… I’m gonna cum and you haven’t even cum once.” Tailgate worried.

“Why does that matter?” He gave that little cock a flick.

“ _Cyclonus_!” He squeezed both eyes shut before he dared to peek one open. “No  _flicking_.”

Cyclonus chuckled, “Very well.”

“U-unless you  _like_  flicking.”

“Tailgate, I like much worse than  _flicking_.”

“Like what?”

“I will show you after you cum on my dick, little bird.” He growled and picked up his pace, bouncing the Mini on him and watching his tremble, gasp, and lose control of the roll of his hips and attempts to keep with him. “That’s it,” Cyclonus soothed darkly. He covered Tailgate’s penis and jacked him with a firm hand, knowing he only needed a few strokes before he went into violently shaks. He came so hard and so easily, his voice hitched and Cyclonus stuck his hand on the back of Tailgate’s head and forced it down.

“Nyyy-” He squealed but opened his mouth as he shot three hard strands of jizz at his own face. Half of one went in to his mouth, the rest across his chin. Cyclonus made a deep sound of pleasure and wiped cum away from Tailgate’s chin with three fingers and slide those into his own mouth to taste him, sweet but potent.  The Mini panted, eyes fixed on Cyclonus’s fingers. His ass throbbed, still giving contractions from his orgasm and his eyes glazed with happy flushes of hormones.

Cyclonus removed himself from that squeezing heat and stood beside the bed, his erect dick solid and still. “Come here.”

Tailgate scooted on his knees to the edge of the bed where his mouth was wonderfully level with that cock but Cyclonus stuck a finger out when Tailgate leaned in to lick him. The Mini blinked up at him with confusion, “What’s the matter?”

He smirked, “Slap my dick.”

“Y-you’re serious?” Tailgate questioned. “You like that?”

A curt nod was his answer. “If you’re not comfortable- GRRRR!” He paused because Tailgate had already given his cock a crack.

“Good?”

Cyclonus rolled his head on his neck, loving the light sting against his manhood, “Suck me.”

Tailgate leaned in and kissed his length, ran his pink tongue up to his head and sucked. He gave Cyclonus’s head a little twist and it sent a rush up Cyclonus’s spine, it wasn’t near the grip or perfection of his wife but something about little, gentle, sweet Tailgate doing it made him  _hard_. “Lay down silly, I can work this without you standing.” Cyclonus complied, dropped onto his back and leaned his head away so the sensations were unexpected. With each lick and slap Tailgate’s confidence spiked as he listened to Cyclonus’s moans and saw goosebumps flush his deep colored skin, “Gee this really does make you hard, why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Less talk.” He growled.

Tailgate giggled, seeing his mate was very into it. He squeezed his balls a little harder than he would like his own handled but the large warrior arched his back and whined in a way that made Tailgate’s eyes widen. “Really hot… wow…” He murmured to himself.  _I think I could get into this…_ he thought. He leaned down and started to suck on Cyclonus’s balls and reached up to give his dick the occasional pinch or twist or flick of his head.

“Aaaahnnnnnn.” Cyclonus groaned. “ _Tailgate_.”

Tailgate’s spark swelled, he wasn’t just being bounced on Cyclonus’s dick, he was actually… making him twitch and tremble and moan and come apart. He was… powerful! More powerful than he had ever felt in all his life and hearing Cyclonus moan and shiver made Tailgate  _happy_.

He pinched one of his balls harder.

His mate sat up with a thundering snarl and stuck his face in Tailgate’s but the smaller man didn’t flinch or shake, he touched his nose to Cyclonus’s and gave him a soft kiss. Blinking big, interested eyes. “Too hard?” He wasn’t afraid, he trusted Cyclonus completely. Those red eyes burned solid and dangerously but he felt as if he was caged with a war bear that only loved him and feeling special was Tailgate ache with joy.

“ _No_ ,” Cyclonus’s pupils were dilated and his breathing harder. He pulled Tailgate’s hands to his dick, “Look at what you do to me.” His clawed ring came closer to Tailgate’s flesh but then pulled away.

Tailgate felt his lover’s cock, he was painfully solid. “Lay back down, I’ll make you cum, I have an idea.”

Growling the warrior obeyed and Tailgate mounted him with a touch of lube and exhaled hard as he rocked himself back down on Cyclonus, who now felt bigger than ever, he dipped small hands between Cyclonus’s legs and asked them to spread and without a word, they did. He fondled his mate’s balls and had to take a moment to gather his pattern- then started to move. Tailgate bounced himself on the warrior’s cock and played with his balls and then, unexpectedly, gave them a hard twist with both hands. Cyclonus’s moan was beautiful and deep and his legs shook violently, Tailgate felt his dick heaving cum inside him and grinned victoriously though Cyclonus could not see it because he was facing away from him. He reached out and rubbed a hand up the Mini’s perfectly white back that had not a blemish or scar. His mind buzzed, he could work with this wonderful Mini, indeed, polish him into a confident lover.

Tailgate slide out of him and felt cum running between his legs and would have gone to the bathroom but Cyclonus gathered him and pulled him close, he nuzzled the Mini and kissed at his throat. “ _You_.”

Tailgate smiled, “I love you too but, are we done? Because I kinda want you to fuck me more but it’s okay if you’re tired.”

Cyclonus lifted a violet brow, “I am  _fine_.”


End file.
